The Symmetry of a Goddess
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Washu is the new instructor at the DWMA. Will her symmetry and good looks throw Kid over the edge? Lemon One shot WashuxKid


**A/N So I started watching Tenchi Muyo again and discovered that the greatest pairing of all time had to be Death the Kid and Miss Washu. Right? Well here it is!**

**I do not own Any Tenchi characters or Soul Eater characters.**

Kid's POV

Another day at my father's Academy meant another day of straightening things and watching the screw headed man talk. The thought of how asymmetrical that scientist is causes me to wretch. I walk into the classroom and take my seat. The bell rang, but there was no Stein at the front of the room. Everyone sat quietly wondering where the hell he was.

Finally the door to the classroom opened. My eyes lit up as I saw the beauty that entered.

She was a tall woman with long, red, crab-like hair. Her hair was perfectly symmetrical in every way. Then her piercing green eyes met mine. She wore a long robe with an emblem on both sides of the chest. Her amazing bust looked perfect and even.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Habuki Washu, but for the sake of time please just call me Washu. I will be your teacher for an undetermined amount of time. I am the greatest scientific mind in the while universe and today is your lucky day." The symmetrical bombshell exclaimed to the class with a voice that even sounded symmetrical.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she moved about the room lecturing us on quantum mechanics or thermal dynamics. Hell she could have been talking about Swiss cheese and I would have been just fine. The bell rang for lunch, what seemed like 5 minutes after she had arrived. I was so lost in her words that time was irrelevant.

"Kid are you going to come with us to lunch or what?" Soul poked me in the head.

"Huh? Oh yeah in a minute." I smiled to him.

I headed down the steps from my seat to the desk centered in the classroom.

"Hello Little Shinigami, I couldn't help but notice that you were rather enjoying my lecture." Washu grinned.

"Oh yes Sensei, very much. I was very intrigued to hear you speak." I stated rather proudly.

"I was un aware that quantum mechanics could make a boy so aroused." She smiled pointing at my groin.

I use my books to cover my symmetry induced erection, "I uh…well…you..symmetry…crabs…eyes…sexy."

She laughed lightly, "Your father warned me about you. I think you are adorable. Why don't you come see me after class. I will give you a private lesson. Hmmm?"

My nose began gushing blood. All I could do was gawk at her with my mouth open and blood pouring down my face.

I scurried off to the lunch room hoping my erection would not be noticeable by the time I got there. Luckily the running did the trick and I managed to control myself.

"Hey Kid, I couldn't help but notice that Ms. Washu kept staring at you." Maka laughed between bites of food.

"I am certain that I don't know what you are talking about." I frown, eating my own lunch.

We quickly finish lunch and I race to the classroom and grab a seat before the bell even rings. My fingers tap the desk impatiently as the other students fill the room. Washu returns to the front and continues her lecture about something to do with other dimensions. I drift into a day dreaming fantasy. It's just us on a sandy beach laughing and caressing each other. No, we are floating through space together looking at the stars. Wait, we are exploring a cave in a jungle. Where ever we are it is perfect.

*Bell*

Every one leaves except me. I sit in my seat waiting for the right words to come to me. I close my eyes and imagine what I want to say.

Suddenly soft lips press against mine. I quickly open my eyes to see her…the mighty symmetrical one, attached to my face. Gasping I push away.

"Mi-M-Miss Washu….I um." I babbled like an idiot.

"Shhh it's ok; follow me." She whispers.

I take her pale hand and follow her to the desk in the front of the classroom.

"Just relax, you want this too right?" She asked touching my chest with her gentle fingers.

Nodding is the only answer I give. She kisses me again. I grow bolder, wanting the symmetry to consume me. I lick her sweet lips, begging for entrance. Without hesitation the crab-haired woman allows my tongue to explore her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. Cold hands slide up my shirt and rub my chest and abs. "Mhmmmph." She tweaked each nipple just so. "Ahhh Washu." Out kiss broke off and she pushed me down against the desk.

"I want to see what makes you tick." She purred

I swallow a lump in my throat when she pulled down my pants and underwear in one quick motion. Washu eyeballed my cock. I wasn't large, but be no means small either. The green-eyed scientist ran her finger from the base to the head with a gentle touch."Rrrggghn." Pressure collected inside of me as she gripped my erection with a firm squeeze. "Ahhh." My eyes locked onto hers. She lowered her head and flicked a pink tongue against the head of my cock. "Ah, Washu." Soon her mouth encompassed my whole length and her head bobbed up and down. I reached down and felt her soft locks of red hair.

"Washu…I…ohhhh Washu…I…" I couldn't form real words.

I arched my back and pulled hard on her hair, releasing myself into her warm mouth. She looked up at me again as she let go and smiled. My chest heaved with excitement, trying desperately to pull in some air. Sensei slowly takes of her long robe, letting it fall to the floor. I watch carefully as she strips for me. Each layer threatens my head to explode. Soon my newest love interest was standing right in front of me…naked. Her body was well built, skinny, but muscular. The instructor's bust drew most of my attention. Her ample chest bounced at her slightest movement.

I sat up and looked at her body closely. Sweet perfection is all I could see. She closed the space between us. Her chest was perfectly eye level with me. Gently I sucked on her nipple, rolling my tongue around the nub. I pinched and pulled on the other.

"Ahh Kid, that feels good." She moaned

She grabbed my hand and placed it atop her bare mound. I whimpered into her breasts. She was so hot and wet. My long finger parted her slightly, looking for the protector of her entrance. Once I found it I rubbed in lightly.

"Mmm harder Shinigami."

I roughly obeyed her wish. Her hips bucked forward as I continued my torture.

"Slide those fingers of your inside me."

Nervously I slid two fingers deep inside her womanhood. She cried out, "Oh Goddess yes!" I searched for the "spot" that tender area that will make her cry out again.

"Kid, uh, mmm I want you inside of me."

She took a step back and pulled me up. Her sweet lips lock with mine again. Our tongues dance together as I spin her around so her back is pegged against the desk. I broke our kiss and she turns around. Washu bends over the desk, her luscious ass rubs against my groin. I position myself at her wet pussy, teasing her entrance with the head of my cock. Slowly I cross her threshold.

"Oh yes, little Shinigami, mmmm."

I reach my hilt and start a slow and deep thrust. She was so wet I slid easily inside of my Sensei. My hands grip her perfectly curved hips to gain leverage. The green-eyed genius sinks her nails into the dark brown oak of the desk.

"Faster."

I thrust faster and harder, my hips slapping against her ass. Sweat beads up on my forehead and back. A deep fire burns inside of me.

"Mmmm Kiddo, cum for me…oh….I'm close."

I give a couple more deep thrusts and spill my seen inside of my sensei. Washu cries out my name, cumming hard. I pull out of her and sigh. Our breaths are erratic and fast. We pant, trying to regain ourselves.

We quickly put our clothes back on, heading toward the door.

"Oh Kiddo, just so you know…I am the permanent teacher, not just a sub."

I smile from ear to ear, class wouldn't be so boring anymore.

-End-

**A/N So, how was it? You like that? Yeah, you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
